Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of minimizing a boundary recognition error between a display area and a non-display area of the display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a monitor, a television set, etc., require a display device to display an image.
The display device includes a display panel that displays an image and a window panel disposed on the display panel to protect the display panel. To make the display panel, various panels, e.g., a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, an electrowetting display panel, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, etc., have been developed. The display panel may have a touch panel function.
The window panel is attached to an upper portion of the display panel. The image generated by the display panel is provided to a viewer through the window panel.